bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jidanbō Ikkanzaka
|image = |conflict=Ryoka Invasion |date =August 1st''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 262 |place =Rukongai, West Gate |result =Ichigo Kurosaki is victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Gatekeeper of the West Gate Jidanbō Ikkanzaka |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =*Axemanship :*Juppon Jidanda Matsuri :*Banzai Jidanda Matsuri *Axe |casual1 =*Ichigo is uninjured. |casual2 =*Jidanbō is grievously injured. }} is the first battle of the Ryoka Invasion, consisting of Ichigo Kurosaki's conflict with Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, the gatekeeper of the White Way Gate of the Seireitei. Prelude and his friends enter Soul Society.]] After a brief altercation in the Dangai involving Orihime Inoue protecting herself and her friends from the Kōtotsu with Santen Kesshun, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends are sent hurtling out of the exit toward the Rukongai below in an explosion of energy. The dust settles to reveal Orihime, who has caught her friends and absorbed the impact of the fall with another Santen Kesshun, as she cheerfully asks everyone else if they are alright.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, pages 10-13 berates Orihime for her reckless maneuver.]] As Orihime praises Ichigo's landing pose of mid-somersault, her friends sit up while Uryū takes out another cape and bemoans having to already replace his due to the unexpected intensity of the trip, leaving Ichigo and Sado incredulous at him bringing a spare. However, as Orihime expresses relief at no one being hurt, Yoruichi angrily headbutts her and details how Orihime risked being killed by the Kōtotsu had her Shun Shun Rikka themselves been touched by it rather than the Santen Kesshun they created. Ichigo counters by pointing out how they would all be dead if Orihime had not intervened, though an irritated Yoruichi merely asserts that he fails to understand the gravity of the situation.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, pages 13-14 .]] When the dust around them clears to reveal a rural-looking town, Ichigo questions if this is really Soul Society, prompting Yoruichi to clarify that this is the slum town known as Rukongai that lies outside of the Seireitei and is where Souls come to live when they first enter Soul Society. While Yoruichi states that it is the poorest and freest part of Soul Society where the majority of Souls live, Uryū observes that it looks deserted, which Ichigo affirms before noticing that the town nearby looks totally different. Realizing this is where the Shinigami live, Ichigo begins running toward it so he can be the first to enter, but Yoruichi frantically warns him that he will die if he gets close.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, pages 14-16 confronts Ichigo after the Sekkiseki wall drops around the Seireitei.]] Suddenly, dozens of enormous slabs of Sekkiseki drop down around the Seireitei and in front of Ichigo, creating a massive wall with an equally large gate barricading the city. With a startled Ichigo coughing in the resulting dust cloud, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka rises up behind him and notes that it has been a while since someone tried to pass through his gate without a permit as he welcomes Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, pages 16-20 Jidanbō slams the handle of a large axe into the ground next to Ichigo and requests that the latter show him what he can do. Watching this from afar, Uryū expresses shock at Jidanbō's inhuman size. Yoruichi explains that Jidanbō is the gatekeeper of the White Way Gate and was chosen out of all the giants in Soul Society for this job, and when Uryū observes that this must mean they have to defeat him in order to enter, Yoruichi affirms this and reveals that no one has ever gotten past Jidanbō in the 300 years he has been guarding this gate because of his legendary strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, pages 2-3 & 4-6 Upon learning that Jidanbō can kill 30 Hollows with a single swing of his axe, an unnerved Uryū wonders how they are supposed to defeat such a foe. Despite planning to use their wits to form a plan and have Ichigo retreat for now, Yoruichi is shocked to see Orihime and Sado running forward to help Ichigo in his fight. However, upon noticing this, Jidanbō slams his axe into the ground in front of Orihime and Sado, upturning it to form a barrier, to the amazement of Uryū, before explaining that cities like the Seireitei have rules requiring those who enter to wash their hands when they go inside, not eat things off the floor, and keep all fights one-on-one.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, pages 6-10 attempts to plan an attack on Jidanbō with Orihime.]] Jidanbō asserts that he will be fighting Ichigo because the latter got here first and asks the others to wait patiently until he is finished smashing Ichigo because they must follow the rules when they come to the city. When Sado quietly tells Orihime to fire Tsubaki at Jidanbō through a hole he is about to make in the upturned rock, Jidanbō whips his head around and inquires who Tsubaki is, shocking them with his hearing. Calling out to Orihime and Sado, Ichigo assures them that he is fine, but when Orihime begins to promise that they will reach him in a second, Ichigo asks her and Sado to stay put and not do anything, to her confusion.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, pages 10-12 after regaining his powers.]] As he walks up, Uryū refuses to do this and claims that Ichigo could not possibly beat Jidanbō by himself regardless of what kind of training he underwent during the past ten days, leading Ichigo to admit that he did not know Uryū was there, further irritating the latter as he points out that he has been here the whole time. Meanwhile, Sado merely asks Ichigo if he can do it, and Ichigo states that he thinks so, though Uryū declares that this is not good enough while banging on the rock wall. Bringing up Uryū's mention of his training, Ichigo explains that he managed to regain his Shinigami powers in just five days despite originally planning to spend all ten days doing so before revealing that he spent the remaining five days fighting against Kisuke Urahara day and night.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, pages 12-14 Uryū assumes that Urahara taught him the secrets of combat, but Ichigo denies this because Urahara would not directly teach him anything as he draws his Shikai, Zangetsu, and proclaims that he gained stamina and guts because of how tough the training was. As Ichigo faces him, Jidanbō inquires if he is done talking, prompting Ichigo to observe that he did not ask Jidanbō to wait.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, pages 14-16 Battle Jidanbō states that Ichigo's bad manners must mean he is from the country and declares that he is supposed to thank someone who waits for him as he slams his axe down into Ichigo. However, as he braces himself against the resulting shockwave, Sado recalls Urahara's assertion that Ichigo does not know how to control his extraordinary powers and notes that what Urahara gave Ichigo was just as important as the secrets of combat or stamina. While Sado mentally asserts that Ichigo gaining experience in order to match the Shinigami would make him incredibly strong, the dust settles to reveal Ichigo casually blocking Jidanbō's axe with a one-handed grip on Zangetsu, and when the latter demands to know what he is in astonishment, Ichigo simply states that Jidanbō attacked before he was ready and inquires if this is not bad manners as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, pages 16-19 Initially left staring in astonishment at this, Jidanbō begins laughing.Bleach manga; Chapter 73, pages 1-2 ' onto Ichigo.]] With his laughter slightly blowing back a startled Ichigo with the resulting air force as Uryū, Orihime, and Sado listen in confusion, Jidanbō praises Ichigo's performance, as it has been decades since anyone has been able to block his axe, and decides that he no longer needs to hold back today before asserting that no one has ever stopped his second move even if Ichigo is only the third person to ever block his first swing. When Jidanbō brings down his axe with tremendous force once more, Ichigo nonchalantly blocks it again, leading Jidanbō to commend him for continuing to stand as he initiates 'Juppon Jidanda Matsuri, where he repeatedly smashes his axe down onto Ichigo while counting to 10, to the shock of those watching. However, Jidanbō loses count of his strikes and ends up performing extra attacks against Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 73, pages 2-4 & 6-8 Jidanbō concludes his assault with a horizontal slash, dragging his axe through the '''Sekkiseki wall and gate behind him beforehand to build up power, that levels the rock barricade he erected between Ichigo and his friends. As Ichigo's friends shield themselves against the resulting shockwave and chunks of rock hurtling past them, Jidanbō is flabbergasted to see Ichigo effortlessly blocking his final strike by holding Zangetsu vertically over his left side, with his right arm over his head and his left hand bracing the blade. While Jidanbō wonders how he can still be standing and Orihime expresses relief at him being okay, Ichigo inquires if he is done and prepares to initiate his own attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 73, pages 9-14 Nervously claiming that he has another move left, Jidanbō withdraws a second axe from within his shihakushō with his free hand, to the surprise of Uryū and Orihime. Crossing his two axes above his head, Jidanbō grunts with exertion as his arm muscles swell in size and proclaims that this is his final move, Banzai Jidanda Matsuri, before bringing both axes down on Ichigo simultaneously, only for the latter to apologize in advance before destroying Jidanbō's axes with a single swing of Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 73, pages 14-19 With his two axes shattered, Jidanbō can only watch in shock as he is sent flying back by the force of Ichigo's attack and falls on his back in front of the gate.Bleach manga; Chapter 74, pages 1 & 3 A stunned Uryū wonders what Ichigo did, and while Orihime watches alongside him, Sado theorizes that Jidanbō may be knocked out. Hearing this, Jidanbō leaps to his feet and claims that he merely slipped before berating Ichigo for assuming he was strong enough to knock out Jidanbō. However, as he prepares to resume the fight, Jidanbō realizes that his axe blades have been shattered, leading him to hunch over and begin weeping for his broken axes, to the bewilderment of Ichigo and his friends. When Ichigo apologizes for breaking both axes unnecessarily, Jidanbō tearfully calls him a nice guy for feeling sorry despite the two of them being enemies and praises Ichigo as having a big heart, though Ichigo claims that he did not have any choice with Jidanbō crying so heavily.Bleach manga; Chapter 74, pages 3-8 Aftermath Jidanbō chastises himself for crying over a couple broken axes and proclaims that he has been utterly defeated by Ichigo as both a warrior and a man before authorizing Ichigo to pass through the gate as the first man to beat him in 300 years, to Ichigo's delight. Upon Orihime asking him if she and her friends can pass through as well, Jidanbō affirms this on the grounds that he cannot stop them because their leader beat him, leaving Uryū incredulous at the idea of Ichigo being their leader, to Ichigo's confusion. After Ichigo tells him his full name, Jidanbō comments that "Ichigo" is a cute name due to it sounding like "Strawberry", though Ichigo vehemently asserts that it is not cute because the kanji stand for "first place" and "guardian". Jidanbō warns Ichigo to be careful regardless of why he is entering because there are a lot of powerful combatants inside the Seireitei, and when Ichigo confidently states that he knows this, Jidanbō acknowledges his resolve and leans down to begin lifting up the gate while promising Ichigo and his friends that it simply looks harder than it actually is. Sliding his hands underneath the bottom of the gate, Jidanbō grunts in exertion as the gate begins rumbling.Bleach manga; Chapter 74, pages 8-13 severs his arm.]] With great effort, Jidanbō lifts the gate above his head, to the amazement of Ichigo and his friends. However, as he notices that Jidanbō has stopped and is now staring nervously ahead, Ichigo sees 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru standing on the other side of the gate and inquires who he is, prompting Jidanbō to identify him. Gin claims that this will not do and severs Jidanbō's left arm with his Shikai, Shinsō, before asserting that a gatekeeper is not meant to open gates.Bleach manga; Chapter 74, pages 13-19 As his severed arm lands on the roof of one of the houses in the Rukongai behind him, a heavily bleeding Jidanbō roars in pain as Ichigo and Uryū wonder what Gin just did. With Gin serenely standing as blood spurts around him, Jidanbō is forced to crouch with his remaining arm holding up the gate right next to his head by his loss of strength, prompting Gin to admit his surprise at Jidanbō still being able to hold up the gate with just one arm and assert that this means he really is Soul Society's strongest giant before calling him a failure as a gatekeeper.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, pages 1-6 Approaching from behind Ichigo and his friends, Yoruichi identifies Gin, who was not expected to show up, and nervously asserts that they must avoid fighting him at all costs because Ichigo and his friends are not ready to face a captain. Jidanbō attempts to explain to Gin that he is opening the gate because he lost to Ichigo, but Gin merely notes that no one seems to have told Jidanbō how this works before claiming that a gatekeeper does not open gates because they are supposed to die if they lose. Suddenly, Ichigo leaps forward and attacks Gin, who blocks with his Zanpakutō and expresses mild surprise as he pushes Ichigo back. With Yoruichi left incredulous by his action, Ichigo points Zangetsu at Gin and demands to know why he is involving himself in a fight that is already over. After requesting that Orihime tend to Jidanbō's arm, which she affirms, Ichigo tells Gin to fight him instead because only a coward would butcher a defenseless giant before promising to cut Gin up, only for Gin to grin and wonder if Ichigo is really not scared of him at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, pages 6-12 and into the Rukongai by Gin's extending Shikai, Shinsō.]] As Ichigo denies this, Yoruichi frantically calls out to him and asserts that they need to retreat, which Ichigo protests. Picking up on Yoruichi's mention of Ichigo's name, Gin observes that he has orange hair and a gigantic sword, which leads him to state that he must be Ichigo Kurosaki, to the latter's surprise. As Gin walks away and declares that this is just another reason to not let him in, Ichigo wonders why he is walking so far away and inquires if he is going to throw his wakizashi, Gin reveals that this is actually his Zanpakutō and releases his Shikai, Shinsō, once more, which causes the blade of his Zanpakutō to rapidly extend forward. Upon seeing this, Ichigo blocks the blade with the broad side of Zangetsu, but is propelled backward into Jidanbō, sending both of them flying back.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, pages 12-18 No longer held up, the gate crashes back down as Gin bids them farewell.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 19 Seeing Ichigo lying on the ground next to an unconscious Jidanbō, who is still bleeding from his severed arm, Orihime, Sado, and Uryū rush over to him while wondering if he is okay, only for Ichigo to startle them by suddenly sitting up and yelling in pain. While Ichigo wonders who Gin was and admits that he could have been killed, Orihime notes that he does not seem to be injured as Uryū observes that Ichigo must have emerged unscathed by blocking the attack with Zangetsu, which he considers amazing. Yoruichi approaches Ichigo and expresses relief that he is not hurt, and when Ichigo apologizes about causing the gate to be closed, Yoruichi asks him to not blame himself because Gin being on the other side means that they would not have been able to get through that way anyway.Bleach manga; Chapter 76, pages 1-3 .]] However, the group is interrupted when dozens of Rukongai villagers come out and stare at them apprehensively. When Ichigo and his friends wonder who they are and if they were hiding before, Yoruichi details how Souls like Ichigo and his friends who have illegally entered Soul Society without a Shinigami escort are called Ryoka and considered the principle source of problems within Soul Society, which is why the denizens of Rukongai are wary of strangers, though Yoruichi admits that these may be friendly because they showed themselves to begin with. Shortly afterward, as five of the villagers push and pull Jidanbō's severed arm up to its stump on his shoulder, Orihime uses '''Sōten Kisshun to begin healing and reattaching it while another villager explains to Ichigo that Jidanbō has always been kind to them because he is from the Rukongai like they are.Bleach manga; Chapter 76, pages 4-5 & 7 Claiming that Jidanbō stands out from the Shinigami because the latter are just a bunch of bullies, the villager tells Ichigo that he is good in their eyes for standing up for Jidanbō. That night, as she continues to heal Jidanbō's arm, a visibly fatigued Orihime is approached by Ichigo, who recommends that she take a break due to the toll healing a non-Human is taking on her and after learning that it will take 5 more hours to finish. With additional insistence from several of the villagers, Orihime agrees to pause her treatment of Jidanbō for the night so she can rest and heads inside with Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 76, pages 7-8 & 11-13 Inside the nearby house, Uryū notes that Orihime must be exhausted when she and Ichigo walk inside before Yoruichi invites them to discuss their next plan of action. After recounting what has already transpired, Yoruichi explains that they can no longer enter through the White Way Gate due to the Shinigami increasing security on the other side in reaction to it being opened, and when Uryū concludes that a frontal assault on the gate would be foolhardy now, an irritated Yoruichi condemns it as a plan in the first place while indicating that it was Ichigo's idea before affirming that entering through the White Way Gate is impossible now.Bleach manga; Chapter 76, pages 13-15 Sado brings up the possibility of using one of the other gates instead, but Yoruichi reveals that it is a ten-day walk to the next one, which is time they do not have, and with Uryū wondering what choice they have, Yoruichi asserts that they simply will not use the gates at all, shocking Ichigo and his friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 76, page 15-16 References Navigation Category:Fights